fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsunashi Momo
Tsunashi Momo (十百 Tsunashi Momo) is the lead cure of Destiny Star PreCure and her alter ego is Cure Licht (キュア リヒト Kyua Rihito). Her catchphrase is "This is youth!" (これは青春です！ Kore wa seishun desu!). Personality Momo is cheery, kind, optimistic as well as very energetic. She believes that she should help anybody that needs it. She is very pure and sees the best in everybody and makes friends easily because of this, but is in no way naive. Despite this, if the situation requires it, she can be serious, which is for example when friends or family are threatened. Also, she tends to be more serious as her alter ego. Momo is quite athletic and flexible, having been trained since she was young. She also excels in sword fighting, especially dual wielding and also cooking, however she rarely uses these skills. Momo is fascinated with stars and astronomy and wants to one day have a job revolving around them. Appearance Momo has red eyes as well as red hair. A little known fact about her hair is that parts of it actually are yellow, she just dyes her hair red. Sometimes, because of this, parts of her hair appears lighter. She wears her hair in a side ponytail. A casual outfit of hers consists of a short red top with a white star on the side and a pair of jeans-shorts with some brown shoes. During her transformation, the letter Taw shines on her chest before her outfit appears. For halloween, Momo dresses up as a witch. When she transforms into Cure Licht, her hair becomes longer, stays in the side ponytail held in place by a wing-like white hairclip and parts of it turn yellow. Her eyes stay the same. Otherwise, her outfit consists of a long coat, with lots of gold buttons and a gold trim. The left sleeve appears to be cut off and only the right sleeve of the coat is long. Instead of a sleeve, she wears a long red sleeve seperate from the coat. Furthermore, she wears a short red skirt and long white boots with red accents. The bag for the PreLead is attached to the red thread holding the coat closed and even hangs beyond it, with another gold ball and a white wing like accessoires. History Momo is the second child of her parents, the first being her older brother by two years, Tetsuya. Her parents had to travel a lot because of their work, so the two of them would stay at home alone from early on. This meant that both Momo and Ten took on responsibilities around the house. It was around this time that Momo discovered her passion for cooking and started to hone these skills. When Ten left the family for school, Momo was very sad but decided to find him in the future, starting to look where he went. Then, when she was in middle school, Momo found Ten and instantly transferred to a school near to Ten's and traveled to South Cross Island in search of him. She does find her brother after arriving and moves in with him and during an attack by mysterious intruders, she protects him and becomes Cure Licht. (TBA) During the final episode, there is a glimpse at where Momo's life is leading. Her graduation from middle school, saying goodbye to Sumire, reuniting with her recently found parents and her still being in a class together with Natsuko. After the highschool graduation of Ruri and Kazuha, the Cures meet at the café Natsuko works at and watch the stars, promising to meet each other again for this anniversary before going their own ways. Shortly after, Momo moves out and into university, going after her dream. She accidentally bumps into a boy while stargazing at the observatory. The two start working together on uni projects, as they are in the same course. Later in life, she manages to get her dream job and own lab, where she seems to be working late into the night, until the boy, who is now her boyfriend convinces her to sleep. The last scene focusing on her is her and her boyfriend being happy about her being pregnant and later, them being happy together with their child. Cure Licht "Dashing Entrance, Cure Licht!" '(颯爽登場キュア リヒト！Sassō Tōjō, Kyua Rihito!'') '''Cure Licht (キュア リヒト Kyua Rihito) is Momo's alter ego with powers over light and stars, her theme colours are white and red and she is represented by the 22nd letter of the Phoenician alphabet, Taw. She also is the only Cure without a cardinal direction connected to her. She transforms using her PreLead. Later in the series, she recieves her Star Sword Licht, her weapon from then on. Licht is the team's leader, the one responsible for most of the decision-making. Transformation PreCure, Licht Calling! '(プリキュアリヒトコーリング!) Attacks '''Licht Beam '(リヒトビーム) - Cure Licht's first attack. She basically just fires a beam of light at the enemy. '''Furud Azimuth (フルッドアジムス) - Cure Licht's second attack, performed with the Star Sword Licht. Etymology Tsunashi (十) - ten; however this is not a real name. The name comes from the fact that most numbers are counted with the counter "tsu", but "ten" doesn't have that counter, leading to the invention of "tsu-nashi", meaning "without tsu" ("nashi" means none/without). It also looks similar to the letter Taw, the Phoenician letter connected to her. Alt. spelling: つなし Momo (百) - means hundred or peach; an alternate spelling for her first name is もも Licht (リヒト) - The german or dutch word for light Relationships Tsunashi “Ten” Tetsuya '- Her older brother by two years. Shortly after Momo moves to South Cross Island in search of him, she finds him and moves in with him. He moved out of their family's home for school and Momo starts looking for him because their parents are often out on travels for work purposes. He later finds out about the PreCure's identities. 'Minamihara Natsuko - The first friend Momo makes, though at first Natsuko ignores her. They met in a café, where Natsuko is a waitress. Only when Momo finds her bias towards SECRET NIGHT and gifts her merch, Natsuko opens up towards her, trusting her more. Kitamatsu Ruri - Momo has trouble understanding her sometimes because of her disability but constantly tries to find out more about Ruri, often bombarding her with questions (usually way too fast). Still, Momo considers her a good friend and tries to help her whenever she can. Nishimura Sumire - The person Momo visits when she's having trouble studying and her go-to person for whining about her problems (when she has some), in exchange Momo has to cook for her or clean her room. She tells Sumire her most personal problems and is the one she most frequently asks for advice (or stuff she forgot). Sumire greatly respects her because Momo "rescued" her once, leading her to call her "Momo-senpai" despite being the same age. Azumaki Kazuha - Like the rest of the cures, they are friends. Momo is the reason Kazuha has started to come to school more frequently. Kazuha likes her gullibleness, as Momo falls for most jokes she tells. Trivia * Dyes her hair red (the parts that are blonde anyways) * Likes the wind * Surprisingly is a good cook * Cure Licht is one of the few Cures to actually wear a coat instead of just a cape * Momo's and Tetsuya's last name means ten, while Momo's first name can mean hundred, Tetsuya's nickname "ten" also includes a number. It is currently unknown if other family member's names also include number puns Gallery MomoCureLichtNew.png|Cure Licht's updated design MomoCureLicht.png|Momo and Cure Licht's first design Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Destiny Star PreCure Category:User: Fynxfan